The Lost Souls and the Island
by totallyPSYCHED
Summary: a re-write of the ending to Lord of the Flies-and equally as sad., One-shot/ no pairings.   "Something in Ralph cracked ... He forgot about being saved completely, and focused on Jack. He needed to hurt Jack"  Rated T for violence and dark themes


This I something I wrote for school two years ago :D a rewritten ending to Lord of the Flies

If there are spelling errors and such I'm sorry I wrote this 2 years ago and I have a headache so I refuse to reread and edit it. :P

so no flames. Idk how much you hate this, NO CRITICISM.

I hope you enjoy. Comments and faves are welcomed.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Lord of the Flies or any of the characters/ if I did then Simon wouldn't have died

* * *

><p>Ch. 9: The Lost Souls and the Island<p>

_ "'Hands up,' said Jack strongly, 'whoever wants Ralph not to be chief?'" (127)._

The boys looked at each other guiltily. Roger, who was sitting alone in a corner, lifted his head, eyes dark. He wanted to go with Jack, but some sort of un-decided fear, some sort of goodness stopped him from raising his hand. His mind felt like a tug of war game. Simon, who was behind some shrubbery walking, glanced back and paused. It only took a second, and then he walked away with swinging raven hair into the dark challenging woods, breathing the dank-mossy perfume the forest donned for him.

"Wait Jack!" Ralph called after his comrade, now enemy. "Think about this!" Ralph's head swam. He needed Jack; it was part of his plan to keep order, to keep them all sane. It was his most precious priority at the moment. But Jack left, walking away…and away… and… away…

"Should be gather up the others?" Piggy whined in question.

"I don't care."

"But Ralph! We don't know where Simon is!"

Ralph looked away. His eyes were haunted, staring coolly and blankly at the ground.

"I don't care, you think of something." Leaving an astonished Piggy staring after him, he stalked away to be alone, and to think of someway to get Jack back.

The forest darkened and seemed to glower at Jack, as he paced alone. A rustling sound was heard behind him, and he whirled around, clutching his wooden spear with trembling hands.

"Who goes there?" he asked with bravado.

The pale figure of Roger emerged from the darkness. "May I join you?" He asked softly, his mind still conflicted. Around Jack he felt the evil power of darkness sink into his veins, that seemed to dull his mind's constant battle, like a powerful drug.

Jack nodded, and started painting his face, and together they stood enjoying the bliss of darkness while painting masks of evil onto their faces.

Simon walked through the woods following wherever his feet took him. The forest gently enveloped him with its comforting solitary blanket.

_Walk away_ a voice seemed to whisper in the wind_ Save yourself from these boys …let nature save you…_ Simon followed his feet in some sort of forested trance. He was taken away from the beach, up to the hill.

Piggy sat sullenly on the beach, watching the little'uns play. Bored, he fiddled with the conch, which is what he had been doing for the last half hour. "We need Ralph. No one will listen to me, even though I've got the conch," he stated loudly, hoping to attract attention. All he got was sand thrown in his face.

Sam and Eric came over after a while. "Where's Ralph?" they asked.

"I don't know. He should be here," Piggy said in curt annoyance. As if on cue, Ralph stomped over and started washing his hands in the water.

"Where were you?" Piggy demanded angrily. Ralph looked over at him.

"I think I know how we can get Jack back." he declared, eyes still blank.

Piggy stared. "Why would we want him back?" he asked incredulously.

Ralph ignored his comment and continued washing. "We're going to have a meeting on the beach. Something that will help persuade his "tribe" back so we can live orderly and continue concentrating on getting out of here." While saying that, Ralph's eyes suddenly became animated and lost their blank indifference. He bit his lip and glanced at Piggy ruefully. "Did you keep the fire going?" he asked briskly, back to his confident self.

Piggy shook his head, confused by Ralph's sudden change in attitude.

"Well, start it. We have to be rescued, after all."

After everybody was organized, and the conch was passed through many hands, it was decided that the twins were to go call Jack to the meeting.

The creepers howled and swayed and glared at Jack, Roger, and the other worshipers of darkness. They were standing in a half circle staring a the twins.

"R-Ralph wants a meeting," Sam stammered.

"To c-call order and negotiate." Eric finished.

Jack laughed. "Let him," he said savagely. He turned to Roger. "Roger, do what you will with them. I have better things to do," and with that he sauntered away, disappearing into the Island's hungry darkness. Sam and Eric stared petrified at Roger.

Filling with a sense of power, Roger threw stones between the twins, not hitting them. "Go!" he growled, showing his teeth like an angry wolf.

Sam and Eric bolted, half-falling over in haste to make it back to camp. Roger stared after them, a rock still clutched in his hand. The feel of power was slowly draining, but he still felt the remnants of what it had felt like. His ears still buzzed with a power, just out of reach. He felt the power of no responsibility. Jack never told him what to do. It was his choice, and that gave him power.

"Maybe next time I'll hit them," he chuckled. This is if Jack did not tell him what to do.

Darkness fell as the meeting began. A fire was blazing, threatening the Island and boys with every flick of its fingers. Bon fires were everywhere, lighting up the beach with a fiery dread.

"You know why I called you," Ralph stated, glaring at Jack. Jack and he were standing on opposite sides of the beach like chess pieces; both stained the color of red.

Jack smirked. "I don't need you. I'm going to have my own power on this island. That's my priority." His companions who all wore colorful masks of malice, laughed along with Jack.

Ralph swallowed. "But what about being saved?"

Jack just simply laughed again. "Who cares? As long as I have power," he taunted.

Something in Ralph cracked. He clutched the conch so tightly, hairline cracks started to appear. The cracks in his control were larger. He forgot about being saved completely, and focused on Jack. He needed to hurt Jack.

"No!" Piggy yelled, startling everyone out of his or her trance-like state. "We have to be saved. We have to go home. We-"

"Shut up Piggy!" Ralph gritted his teeth. "You stay out of this." his strict rules about the conch, and Piggy not having it, forgotten.

"Roger," demanded Jack. "Kill him."

Roger took the spear from Jack's hand.

"No!" cried Ralph. "Don't kill him!"

Roger stood statue still, the spear in his hands. His head was spinning. Kill him. Don't kill him. It was all too much. Suddenly, his goodness, his continence, took over. Instead of aiming the spear at Piggy, he aimed it at his own chest. Before he or anyone else reacted, the spear was plunged deep into his chest. Roger's eyes grew wide, then dulled. His mouth parted slightly, as if he was about to speak, but then his knees buckled, and he started to fall backward into the sea. Calm at last.

"FINE!" shrieked Jack, grabbing the spear from the falling body, spewing blood everywhere. Roger then sank into the red-stained water. Jack clutched the bloody spear with both hands. "I'll kill him myself." He lunged and threw the spear at Piggy. Piggy stood shocked, then died.

"See," taunted Jack. "You couldn't even protect you friend. What kind of a leader are you?"

Ralph snapped completely, all human nature gone. All hopes of leaving gone. He growled and leapt at Jack, ready to attack. They both lost their balance and fell into the water, and were washed out to sea. Gone. Dead.

The rest of the boys screamed. They ran around, not knowing what to do. Around them the fire kept blazing, a threat to the island. Simon stood at the top of the highest hill, watching the unfolding of events. Tears lay in his eyes unshed. Wind whipped around him like a cloak, whispering to him.

_I'm glad you didn't listen to the Lord of the Flies. The boys need to die. All traces gone, _the wind seemed to say as it suddenly howled and washed down for its final retaliation for all the boy's wrongdoings against it. The fire spread, covering the boys in flames. It got bigger and bigger, killing all traces of their society.

Simon sat on a rock and watched. Some time later, when the fire was calmer, an officer came.

"The smoke brought me here. What happened? Are you the only one left?"

Simon nodded.

"Were their others?"

Simon nodded.

"What happened?"

Simon looked up at the officer sadly. "They didn't believe in the Island," he mused. "They didn't see the precious nature around them. They let the beasts inside of themselves take over. They thought too much about the Lord of the Flies, and not the Island itself."

The officer looked at him as if he was sprouting a third eye.

"Yeah, whatever," he said. "Let's just get you back home."

Simon turned, and gave the Island one last glance. "Never listen to the Lord of the Flies." he whispered, and then walked away with the officer, disappearing from sight.


End file.
